


Beginnings

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Love and Honor [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Azeroth, Beedad, Boralus, Horde, Kul Tiras, SI:7, Stormsong Valley, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: Tannette Warden, a forward scout for the Alliance, has received orders to Kul Tiras. She is dismayed to discover that she will be accompanied by a local guide to her area of operation in Stormsong Valley. A chance meeting and her obnoxious brother and his spouse leaves her feeling conflicted about her upcoming duties.
Series: Love and Honor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Beginnings

The storm that had threatened all day on the horizon finally caught up with the Relentless, making the ship surge as it was blasted with a strong wind at her stern. Tannette Warden swayed unsteadily upon the deck where she stood safely under a tarp stretched between several stacks of trade goods, securely tucked away from the rain that swiftly followed. She decided to stay put instead of seeking further shelter in her cabin as the crew swarmed the deck. Sailors scrambled up the rigging to reef the sails as the captain bellowed orders from where he stood next to the diligent helmsman, who kept the ship steady. A small woman in the robes of a Tidesage, the priest caste of Kul Tiras, calmly stood in the center of the deck and raised her hands to draw energy that coalesced in ropes of thick, swirling water around herself and the ship. Tannette braced herself against the crates and watched her force the ship to calm despite the wicked wind that threatened to blow them off course, impressed by her quick response and calm demeanor while she kept the crew safe. Soon, the ship was tacking smartly through the waves once again as they sailed the last few miles towards the harbor of Boralus.

Tannette looked towards the land and the formidable seawall that surrounded the ocean side city, fighting the motion sickness that had plagued her the entire trip. She twisted the edge of the oiled canvas rain gear she wore to protect the mail armor she wore underneath, her ministrations fraying the hem. A whole new continent to explore, she though nervously. A whole new land to lose myself in. She froze as she thought she detected a hint of smoke on the wind, a flash of a smiling woman's face and flames threatening the edges of her vision. Teldrassil was never far from her thoughts these days, even when half a world away. She dropped the hem of her cape and fished a pendant made of azerite out from under her armor, worrying the crystal in her hand to help ward off the flashback as she watched the seawall draw nearer in her vision.

A warm hand touched her forehead, snapping her out of her reverie and slight seasickness. She smiled gratefully at the paladin who stood before her, who frowned at her with disapproval. Kaishin Reid had become not only her healer, but a wonderful friend through their journey to Kul Tiras. The taller woman scowled at Tannette as she sighed with relief, happy the memories and nausea were once again banished.

"I won't be with you after we land in Kul Tiras," the paladin said irritably. "Not with you being an irregular and me a part of the regular army. How you're going to handle your mental trauma is beyond me. Promulous never should have cleared you for duty." She ducked under the canvas, leaning against the stack of crates opposite from Tannette and folding her arms irritably. Tannette dropped the pendant down the front of her rain coat and rubbed her eyes.

"Promulous cleared me for duty because it was necessary, as you know," she replied quietly, shifting to mimic the paladin's posture. "I'm over the worst of it, truly." She ignored the slight ache in her legs, the residual effect of the severe injuries she had sustained during the battle on Darkshore. Kiashin and Promulous had done their best to heal the residual damage on their slow sail to Kul Tiras, but had warned her the scars would ache when the weather was about to turn foul. She hid her discomfort and shrugged at the paladin. "The best thing for me right now is work, work, and oh yes, more work."

"The best thing for you would be rest, rest, and oh yes, more rest." Kiashin said sternly. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what they were thinking, accepting you as an irregular again after what happened. It isn't as if your condition was a secret after Darkshore."

"The Alliance needs forward scouts, and forward scout I am. We've been over this a dozen times already, Kiashin. No amount of arguing is going to change the decision now." Tannette watched the rain that soaked the deck before them. "We lost a lot of good people on Darkshore and Teldrassil. Too many."

"Too many indeed," Kiashin watched the Tidesage as she dropped the power that she had used to steady the ship, and heaved a sorrowful sigh that Tannette echoed. "The Light have mercy on their souls."

"And Goldrinn willing, justice to those responsible for their deaths." Tannette's voice was a low growl. Kiashin nodded, her beautiful face grim. Both women had been on Darkshore during the War of Thorns, and had seen the atrocities committed by the Horde. Now, the Alliance was reaching out to their old allies in Kul Tiras, though the initial overtures had been met with a jailing and apparent banishment of the official party. Mercifully, things had been straightened out to some degree, though Lady Jaina Proudmoore was reportedly still missing. The Alliance was, for now, at least welcome to move freely through the formerly closed territory, though with restrictions.

"It's going to be hell getting over those mountains on foot," Kiashin said, breaking the silence. She nodded towards the peaks that towered over the harbor in the distance. It was apparent even through the rain that they were still covered with snow well into the summer. Tannette eyed them with speculation, tucking a strand of hair that tickled her face behind her ear.

"If the Admiralty wasn't such sticks in the mud we could just fly over them, but we're reportedly being kept on a tight leash. Did you hear they're forcing us to take guides?" Tannette scoffed, kicking on of the crates next to her. A passing crewman hid a grin at her tone as the wind shifted, splattering both of them with rain. She scowled, brushing the water off of her cloak.

"Forward scouts with guides? Has that ever happened before?" Kiashin asked, curious. As a part of the standing army, she would be deployed on official orders with the infantry to help combat encroaching Horde forces and other threats to the island nation. Tannette was an irregular, able to move more freely throughout the land, exploring whatever territory she was stationed in without limitations. She would scout out threats to the region and send the information to the 7th Legion while dealing with minor threats on her own. Part of her duties included charting resources and updating maps to better assist the Alliance and local populations as well. With reports of the Horde seeking a navy from the Zandalari, and a reported attack on a Kul Tiran settlement in the mix, she knew she would encounter Horde wherever she went. She shifted, hatred burning in her heart. If I run into any of them, she thought bitterly, I will rip them apart with my own two hands for what they did to Teldrassil. Instead of giving voice to her inner turmoil, she instead replied mildly,

"Not since I've been one, at least. I hope whoever they partner me with isn't a complete idiot. If they are, I hope I can find a convenient ledge in yon mountains to shove them off so they don't slow me down." Kiashin laughed, appreciative of the gallows humor. Tannette just smiled, knowing she could and would deal with any problematic partner in a way that would leave her unencumbered and without repercussions. Perhaps it was her brothers rubbing off on her, with their work through SI:7.

"Speaking of partners, Kiashin, any luck finding anything out about your friend?" Tannette changed the subject quickly, not liking the dark path the conversation was leading her down. The paladin shrugged, her plate armor clanking under her own rain coat.

"Oh, I've known where he's been holed up these past five years," she replied diffidently, watching the crew skillfully work together to bring the Relentless into her berth on a set of low wooden docks. "He's got a tavern somewhere in a town called Brennadam. If the 7th Legion gives me leave, I'll head there to find him. Don't know how he'll take it, though. We haven't been in touch in years."

"So why track him down, then? If you don't mind my asking." Tannette asked, curiously. Kiashin went silent for a moment, a wistful smile gracing her face. Tannette's heart thumped slightly at the beautiful paladin's soft but melancholic features. They reminded her too painfully of the features of her own first love.

"Sometimes it feels as if I left a part of my heart with him, I suppose." Kiashin finally replied, adjusting a fastener on her rain coat. "Even back then he was an incredible man, though I didn't realize it at the time. The Light was calling me too strongly to its service for me to notice much else." She shrugged again, smiling sadly. "I guess we'll find out if there was something to it all back then when I see him again, yeah? But enough of that, let's go get our gear and loose that feathered menace of yours on this poor, unsuspecting country, shall we?" Tannette grinned, thinking of her beloved leyfeather hippogryph. 

"Aye," Tannette laughed as both women headed back to their shared cabin to grab their things. "Poor lad's been seasick the whole way. It'll do him some good to stretch his wings."

"Like hunter, like pet, eh?" Kiashin teased. Tannette blushed, thinking of her own issues with seasickness. Kiashin had done wonders to banish it for the duration of the trip, though it had still resulted in some rather messy situations.

"He's a good lad. Can't help it, he doesn't like the sea any more than I do." They ducked into their shared cabin and began gathering their packs, which they had already loaded in preparation earlier that morning. "How he'll manage flying on that wing of his, I don't know. It's been broken twice."

"If the healers said he'll be find, he'll be fine. Just give it some time. Broken bones heal stronger anyhow." Kiashin slung her two overloaded packs easily on her shoulders. Tannette envied the taller woman's strength. The paladin offered her hand to the hunter, which she accepted gratefully as the crew began knocking on stateroom doors, letting the passengers know it was safe to disembark. "Look me up if you're in Dustvar. That's where they're sending me, apparently."

"I'll send a letter as soon as I am able," Tannette promised with a grin. "Though it may be long in coming. You know how these things are."

"Just keep yourself safe, and find something to help handle those issues of yours. They could get you killed, and I wouldn't want that. Fare thee well, Tannette. May the Light guide your path."

"And yours, Kiashin." Tannette shouldered her own packs and headed to the cargo bay where the rest of her gear and one very restive hippogryph were waiting for her. The shockingly violet hippogryph screeched when he saw her over the door of his stall, making the sailor cranking open the hatch of the cargo bay swear and spit. Tannette apologized to the man and rushed to her companion as he rocked back and forth with excitement.

"Hush, Arminius, you absolute menace! Let's get you loaded up and out of this place, huh?" Though their trip had been long, Arminius had behaved himself admirably for the duration. He had obeyed all of her commands during the voyage, even when she had taken him up topside for some exercise and to bask in the sunlight. It was only now that he misbehaved, with the scent of land on the breeze. "We'll get you to a stable master, and me to an inn, and we'll both enjoy a night on something that isn't bouncing around like a bucket of jelly, yeah? Arminius, stand." The hippogryph chirruped, but stood quietly as she loaded him down with their packs, though he occasionally clacked his beak and stared longingly at the rain filled sky as the cargo hatch slowly opened. Tannette covered the packs with a length of oiled canvas to protect them from the elements, making Arminius squawk. He nipped the edge of the material, trying to tug it off. She batted his beak away gently, and chided him.

"Stop that, love, its only for a little while. I promise I'll take it off of you as soon as we get you to the stable master." She scratched the base of his horns to distract him, turning his indignant squawks into a trilling croon of joy. "It's raining like mad out there and I don't want you or our gear getting soaked." The sailor that had handled the cargo door walked over, tugging his forelock as she opened the door to the stall and gave him a smile.

"'Scuse, miss, but would yon hippogryph be opposed to hoppin' out through the hatch? Passageway's a mess 'o bags an' gear."

"We don't mind," she said quickly, seeing other hunters coming to collect their companions. "We'll hop right out and be out of your way."

"Tides bless ye, miss. Up ye get." He jerked his thumb towards a pile of crates that made a convenient staircase up to the deck and gave them a cheery wave as they ascended. Tannette glanced around, keeping one hand on Arminius's tack to keep him contained, and saw the rest of the passengers disembarking with their gear and equipment. A draenei and Kiashin were talking in an animated fashion as they departed down the gangplank, his massive hooves thudding solidly on the wood. A gnome mage was excitedly directing a fleet of tiny water elementals to carry her bags, following close behind them. Tannette kept a firm hold of Arminius and followed her, threading their way toward the gangplank where a harried man in an Alliance tabard of the 7th Legion greeted individuals as they descended. She spared him a moment of pity at the harried look he gave the mob descending on him, but smiled at the brisk woman who stood next to him with a pile of leather scroll tubes. Kiashin and her draenei friend gave their names and received scroll tubes before heading off into town, cutting through the crowd of onlookers, vendors, and townsfolk with ease. The gnomish mage accepted her orders with a bright giggle and shooed her elementals out of the way so Tannette could approach the man herself without stepping on any of her tiny helpers.

"Tannette Warden of Gilneas, irregular division," she told him quietly. He frantically shuffled through his papers, pulling out one and checking her name off of it while his calmer companion located and handed Tannette a scroll tube with her name on it. She thanked them both politely, earning her a small smile as she stepped out the way for two dwarves carrying massive maces over their shoulders to approach. Arminius pranced excitedly beside her, splashing her boots a little as he danced through a puddle, but followed her without trouble as they made their way into the city proper from the harbor. Tannette found a harbor guard readily enough and politely asked for directions for the stable master. The man glowered at her, but gruffly pointed her in the right direction, sending them up a massive set of stairs towards the commercial district. Kul Tirans of all ages stared at the violently purple hippogryph as they passed, she noted with amusement. She couldn't blame them; he was a striking creature, even when shrouded with packs and canvas, and sodden with from the rain!

Despite the abysmal weather, the city was bustling with people. Vendors shouted praises for their wares, extolling the virtues of their products over those of their competitors. Food vendors relied on the scents rising from their stalls to do their advertising for them, leaving satisfied and full customers in their wake. Tannette caught the scent of something spicy, and couldn't resist the temptation of purchasing a skewer of shrimp coated in a tangy chili sauce from a Pandaren. The handsome fellow handed her one, and an uncooked skewer without sauce for Arminius, much to her delight. Arminius trilled his own thanks as she fed him, making the man smile broadly. She happily paid him, including a generous tip, before they continued to make their way towards the promised stable master.

Boralus is a beautiful city, she thought to herself as they cut their way through the crowds. The architecture reminded her vaguely of Gilneas, though there were more nautical designs involved. She smiled with amusement at several roofs styled to look like upturned keels of ships, though the many curling tentacles holding lanterns left her feeling uneasy. She devoured her snack and stopped at fountain to wash her hands, watching with pride as Arminius helped himself to a drink without splashing or making a mess. Glancing around, she noted several shops and stalls that would be of use to her, including a leather worker who advertised gear repairs. They finall turned the corner where the promised stable master waited, just as the worst of the rain began to fall in earnest. 

Tannette quickly negotiated lodging for Arminius and storage of their gear with him for the night. The stable master sniffed as she accepted the payment, but handled the hippogryph with a skill that left the creature obeying her as if she were Tannette herself. Pleased that he was in good hands for the night, Tannette took a moment to duck under an awning to crack open the scroll tube to read her orders. A token for a bed at an inn fell in her hand, as expected, as well as directions and instructions to meet at the harbormaster's office tomorrow morning at the eighth bell. She groaned inwardly at the mention of a guide, but was pleased to read the sum of money she would receive for the three month duration of her contract with the 7th Legion. She tucked the orders back into the scroll and made her way towards the promised lodging through the rain, adjusting her cape to cover the single pack she kept with her for the night. Without Arminius, she made much faster time through the district, reaching the inn well before sundown. She located the inn based on the large sign that hung overhead, sighing with relief when she finally spotted it.

A giant of a man in a large blue leather overcoat delicately handled a trailing vine that appeared to be infected with some kind of powder mold on the stairs of the inn. Rainwater dripped off the brim of his hat, but he ignored it as he patiently sent small motes of power into the vine until it blossomed into health. Tannette was startled to recognize druidic magics, though she and others had been briefed on board the Relentless of the local customs of Kul Tiras. She watched him carefully tuck the vine back onto its trellis before noticing her, his face breaking into a gentle smile.

"Pardon me, miss, I didn't see you there." His voice was a deep and pleasant rumble. He spoke carefully, as if shaping his words well before releasing them into the wind. "Allow me to get the door for you."

Oh, he's handsome, she thought as she thanked him, hurrying inside so they could both get out of the rain. He was a full head and shoulders taller than her, with a cheerful face framed with a tidy blonde mustache and mutton chops. Grey eyes the color of the stormy seas peeked out from under the brim of his hat, crinkling a bit at the corners with good humor as she stumbled a bit on the threshold.

"Careful now, miss," he said, softly steadying her with a touch to her elbow. "Wouldn't want you to turn an ankle."

"Oh, right," she replied, blushing. "I'll try to be more careful." He shut the door solidly behind them as they entered, stepping away from her so they could both shed their dripping gear at the door so as not to soak the interior of the inn. She shook out her coat, watching him from the corner of her eye as he pulled his hat off and ran a massive hand carelessly though his hair. They both left their packs and rain gear to drip dry on the stone floor of the foyer before entering the brightly lit common area. Tannette looked it over with satisfaction, pleased to see that it was clean. A merry fire burned in the hearth to ward off the chill, and the scent of cooking meat and malt perfumed the air. Bottles of liquor and barrels of ale were stacked neatly behind a stoutly built bar, where several patrons sat, quietly talking to one another. Overall, it looked like on of the better inns Tannette had stayed in, which pleased her to no end. Her body ached for a comfortable mattress after so many days underway! The giant man beside her waved politely to the innkeeper, who bustled over, her starched and clean apron neat over her dress.

"Rupurt Davenport, you are a sight for these sore old eyes! Welcome back, darling. And miss, welcome to you as well! We've a good venison stew tonight, break, and all sorts of drinkables!" The matronly woman gave the man at Tannette's side a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek, making him blush crimson. Tannette grinned at the exchange as she withdrew the chit she had been given for her stay from her belt purse.

"Ah, thank you, Missus Sable. You always do know how to make a man feel right at home." The man handed the innkeeper a chit identical to the one Tannette had just palmed. She raised an eyebrow at him, presenting her own chit to the innkeeper, ensuring he caught sight of it before it disappeared into the woman's gnarled hands. Missus Sable bustled off, her grey braid wagging behind her as the grabbed two room keys from behind the bar.

"Alliance, then," the man said quietly as the other woman walked out of earshot. Tannette nodded sharply, fiddling with her necklace as she watched his face. They both accepted their room keys with polite but guarded expressions from the old woman, who clucked over them as she directed them both to an open table in front of the fire. They remained silent as she began ferrying plates of food in front of them, calling for a lad to take their gear up to their rooms for them. Tannette watched the man who sat across from her with trepidation, unsure of how to begin, as the woman finally left them to go greet another pair of irregulars Tannette recognized from the boat.

The man settled himself back into his chair, a full tankard in one of his large hands, watching her as closely as she watched him. An odd, round scar marred the back of his hand, making her briefly wonder how he had received such a deep wound. He was extremely fit for a man of his size, she thought, toying with her own tankard. Clearly not someone who lived a sedentary lifestyle like she had originally thought. 

"My name is Tannette Warden, Master Davenport," she said finally, lifting her drink to her lips. She sipped the bitter brown ale inside, and viewed him over the edge of the tankard. "An irregular with the Alliance. I'll be receiving my official orders tomorrow at the harbormaster's office."

"Aye, I will be as well," he replied, setting his tankard down and picking up the spoon next to his bowl of stew. "I'm to be a guide for someone back to Stormsong Valley. Don't suppose you know where you're headed yet?"

"Not yet, though I suppose I'll find out soon enough," she replied mildly, swirling the ale in her tankard. "Stormsong Valley, you say? And where would that be?"

"North, over Highland Pass." He pointed with his spoon towards a map hanging over the fireplace. Tannette glanced at it and nodded. "Mostly agrarian , some shipyards. Good timber. It's the breadbasket of Kul Tiras. Brennadam is Stormsong's version of Boralus, though there's been trouble there of late. There's also the Shrine of Storms off the northern coast, which is the seat of House Stormsong and the Tidesages both. They bless the fleet there. You'll get more information if you're stationed there." He smiled at her briefly, and shyly began to eat his dinner. His table manners were impeccable, she thought as she tucked into her own meal. They ate in silence, watching other customers pour in, a mix of Kul Tirans and Alliance members. Tannette had just ripped into a roll when a familiar pair of faces made their way inside. She perked up and waved to them, making her companion turn to see who she had greeted. Both men, one a redhead scarred from head to toe, and the other, a whip thin black haired, tanned man, showed surprise when they noticed her table companion.

"You know Ryland and Alexi?" Rupurt asked with surprise as the two made their way through the common room toward them. Both men were giving her a look she knew boded her no good will. She looked at her companion and stammered,

"You know them? How?"

"They're the ones who hired me." He stood, pushing his chair back so he could better greet the pair. She did the same after a pause, thinking frantically. Based on the wicked grins her brother and his spouse were giving her, she knew exactly how this encounter was going to do. Oh no, she thought fiercely at them, shooting them both a glare. You two are not saddling me with this man in any capacity.

"Little sister, you made it!" Ryland boomed, grinning as he embraced her. His green eyes twinkled merrily from his scarred and craggy face. "And I see you've met your guide! Rupurt, my friend, it is good to see you again." He slapped the larger man on the back and busied himself with loudly dragging over a pair of chairs from a nearby empty table. A pair of dwarves glared at him for the loud scraping noises the chairs made across the wooden floor, but went back to their meals, clearly irritated at the disruption. Alexi, the quieter one of the pair, gave Tannette a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before plopping into the chair his partner gave him. He swiped half of the roll she had just torn in two and gave her a familiar, soft smile. She sat down slowly on the edge of her own chair, staring at Rupurt as he did the same to her.

"Guide? He's my guide?" Her voice was incredulous. "And which one of you two ingrates thought I was incompetent enough to need a guide?" The Kul Tiran looked down at his tankard, twisting it between his palms. She immediately regretted her words, biting her lip as she mentally kicked herself for being uncouth. He had seemed like a nice and polite man before her family had interrupted, and she was loathe to injure him with her sharp words.

"We both did, sister, and let's not be rude to Master Davenport, now. He's a good man, and one both of us approved of for you." Alexi, his voice dripping with reproach. Ryland nodded, flicking her sharply on the ear, making her wince.

"You know the Admiralty won't allow we Alliance folk to roam without some concessions on our part, and having a local guide is one of them." Ryland flicked her ear again, making her smack his hand away with a growl. "Out of all of those available for the sector in which you will be stationed, Rupurt is the best of the unsavory lot they sent us. We wouldn't saddle you with an idiot, dear sister. Auntie Karie would murder us in our beds."

"Thank you for those delightful praises, Ryland." Rupurt grinned, waving over the seemingly unflappable Missus Sable to their table for another round of drinks. "Though, had I known my partner was to be your sister, I surely would have turned down the assignment." Tannette glared at the man, offended. He caught her look and chuckled. "Ah, no offense meant, Miss Warden. It is just that I have gotten to know your brothers over the past few days and cannot fathom living with either of them for an extended period of time without keeping my sanity intact." Tannette rolled her eyes, slightly mollified.

"Try being raised with the two of them," she groused, accepting another full tankard of ale from the innkeeper. "Alexi may be the quiet one, but he's a bundle of mischief. The less said about Ryland, the better." The redheaded man grinned and saluted her, downing most of it in one long pull. Alexi gave her one of his small, enigmatic smiles and sipped his wine.

"At any rate, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Warden." Rupurt's eyes sparkled as he favored her with a brilliant smile. She felt her heart thud in her chest and firmly told it to behave. Imagine getting a pash on a man she was supposed to work with like a dream bound nincompoop, she thought, disgusted with herself. Especially so soon after Syra's passing.

"And I, you, Master Davenport," she replied stiffly, though she raised her tankard towards him in a brief salute before sipping it. Rupurt did the same, though he tapped his mug on the table before taking a drink. Ryland and Alexi shared an amused glance before launching into local gossip regarding the Alliance's newly forged ties with Kul Tiras. Tannette listened politely, only offering a comment of two when prompted, doing her best to remain unobtrusive and get a feel for the man she was to be saddled with for the next three months of her life. He was polite, at the very least, she thought resentfully. She left them shortly after the three men began trading stories of locals, not quite feigning weariness from the journey. Alexi and Ryland both hugged her, saying they would see her in the morning, while Master Davenport stood and wished her a polite good night. She made her way up the stairs to her room, realizing she was much more weary than she had anticipated. After closing and locking the door firmly behind her, she fell on the bed with a thump, burying her head in her hands.

That’s it, she thought grimly to herself, I am going to bury those two idiots somewhere in the sands of Tanaris where no one on Azeroth will ever be able to find them again. She snorted to herself, suspicious that they had chosen the man for his looks rather than his competency. Those meddling galoots! She seethed as she readied herself for bed, blowing out the candle with a huff of breath that sent droplets of wax splattering across the table top. As angry as she was with her brothers, she couldn’t help but snuggle down into the clean bed sheets and comfortable mattress with a small sigh, pleased to be sleeping on a bed that wasn’t moving. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep, dreaming of blossoming vines and eyes the color of grey, stormy seas.

\------------

Rupurt sat after his new partner stomped her way upstairs, ignoring the wicked grin her brother gave him as he composed himself by taking a sip of the lager in front of him. She was a pretty thing, for all she had a temper, he thought to himself. Her features were sharp, but her eyes were a delightful shade of green that complimented her auburn hair well. 

"So, what do you think?" Ryland asked, his eyes sparkling dangerously. Rupurt felt Alexi kick him under the table, making him laugh. "What? I have a right to know as her brother."

"She seems nice enough," Rupurt said mildly, watching them both. Missus Sable gave his cheek a pat as she quickly cleared away their plates, happily humming to herself. He thanked her and pressed a coin into her free hand before she could bustle off again. "Seems a bit hard, though."

"Oh, she is," Alexi's voice was quiet and sorrowful. Ryland nodded, dropping his ne'er-do-well act. "That, in itself, is the reason why we are here, Rupurt. We wanted to discuss something with you before you officially leave."

"I'm listening," Rupurt leaned forward, setting aside his tankard. Alexi set down his wine glass and watched Ryland lean back in his chair, the front legs lifting off the ground. Both men had lost their cheerful demeanors and were watching him solemnly, telling him this was about to be a very important conversation. Rupurt waited patiently, watching Ryland chew on his scarred bottom lip, clearly unsure of how to begin. Around them, the rest of the inn buzzed with conversations in multiple languages, punctuated with laughter, drowning out the hiss of rain on the roof and windows.

“Tannette was at Teldrassil, when it burned,” Alexi finally said, his voice quiet, “She was gravely wounded on Darkshore and sent there to be evacuated through the portals. She and her hunting companion, who you will meet tomorrow, made it there right as the first firebombs struck.”

“Aye, and with the pair of them cut to mince meat like they were, they almost very nearly didn’t make it out,” Ryland growled, slamming the chair back on all four legs. “If it weren’t for a dear friend of ours, they wouldn’t have made it out at all. Syralynn sacrificed herself to get them to safety.” Rupurt nodded slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat. As a druid, he was familiar with the loss of Teldrassil. “She’s got a mild case of what the healers are calling shell shock, mental trauma of some kind. Syra had been more than just a friend to Tannette, and seeing her die... Well, it took a lot out of her.”

“She may be physically healed, but mentally and emotionally, she may still be a bit of a wreck. A friend of ours, Promulous, did his best to get her stable enough to handle work, but it may be touch and go for a bit while she continues to heal from it.” Alexi wet a finger tip and ran it along the mouth of his wine glass, making it sing. “If the Alliance wasn’t so desperate for people with her skill set right now, they never would have allowed her to take the contract. But…” He stopped, the glass giving one last ringing note before falling silent.

“But the Alliance needs folk,” Rupurt nodded, sipping his beer. “And you chose me for her because I’m a druid. I'll warn you, I'm not much of a healer.”

“We chose you because you’re the most humane of the bunch.” Ryland said sharply. He looked affronted, but softened when Alexi covered his hand with his own. He sighed and scratched his cheek, shaking his head. “The rest were all like her, hard, coarse. Looking for fights. That would have been like putting oil on a fire. She needs someone like you, who's calm in the face of danger. You're also one of the most well-adjusted people we've met in a long time, and that's saying something.” 

“You’ve a good reputation, Master Davenport, and a need. We know about your tavern, and wish to help you with rebuilding it if you can.” Alexi grinned at his startled look. Rupurt swallowed hard, thinking of his beloved tavern, now in ruins after the Horde attack. “Aye, we knew about you as soon as you came into Boralus. But, you should have figured that. We were in Brennadam when it burned, after all.”

“The point is,” Ryland interrupted, glaring at his husband to silence him, “That we want to protect her as best as possible and you seem to be a decent enough fellow to get the job done and watch over her. We want you to help her do her job, yes, but also to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She isn't in a terrible way, but she's definitely not thriving either.”

“You’re placing a lot of faith in me,” Rupurt said quietly after a short pause. “What makes you so certain you can trust me?” Ryland and Alexi traded a look. Alexi sighed, and held up two fingers.

“Two people. One, Varianna Stormclaw. Two, Kiashin Reid.” Rupurt felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his head. He lowered his gaze to the table, his heart frozen. After all these years, hearing Kiki’s name still stung. And Varianna… He closed his eyes, rubbing them with a hand that shook. He had met Varianna in the Dream, and had watched her panic and disappear as her mortal body burned in the dens of Teldrassil. While they had never met in person, he had respected and appreciated his fellow druid. Her loss was an ache within the Dream. Alexi patted his shoulder softly while he composed himself.

“We’re sorry to toss this at you now, Rupurt, but you need to understand. We’ve known of you for a while and verified who and what you are extensively as soon as it was rumored that the Alliance would be coming back here to Kul Tiras.” Alexi traced the pattern of the wood grain on the table top. Ryland tossed a haphazard salute to a night elf and a man as they sauntered past, who returned it with a flick of their hands. “SI:7 thought to use you at one point as a contact or operative, if it came down to that. But your tavern burned, and well.” He shrugged looking at Ryland, who nodded grimly.

“We know this is a lot to take in, and frankly, the two of us could get in trouble with the army and SI:7 if the Alliance ever found out how much we just told you. But, well, they’re desperate for people. They can court martial us later.” He slapped Rupurt on the back heartily when he gave them a wry smile. Rupurt looked around the common room as if seeing it for the first time, though he had graced this particular inn many times in the past. It was a lot to take in, he thought, though he appreciated their candor.

“Well, at least I won’t be a spy,” he said gruffly. “So, is Kiashin here?” Ryland shook his head quickly. Too quickly, Rupurt thought grimly. She was here, or would be here soon. He spun his mug in his palms again, wondering how he would react if he saw her again. Politely, hopefully, he thought to himself. They had been young when they parted, and her snubbing of him still ached sometimes. He had loved her with everything in him, and those kinds of dreams were hard to lay aside, even years later.

“No, no, she isn’t here,” he said hastily, “And if she were, she wouldn’t be sent to the valley. More likely Drustvar.” Alexi gave a nod of affirmation, sipping his wine again. He looked sharply at a group of people who had burst into laughter over by the bar, appraising them before continuing, “Her skill set would suit up there. She's one of the strongest paladins we have at our disposal at the moment.”

“We can get you in touch with her, if you like,” Ryland offered casually. Rupurt shook his head quickly, smiling grimly. A woman sauntered past the table, giving him an interested look, which he ignored. She sighed with disappointment, turning her attention to another man at the table next to them and was much more enthusiastically received. Rupurt closed his eyes briefly, but said,

“Lads, if you know that much about me, then you know that was a door that closed years ago.” He chuckled, swilling the last dregs of his beer in the mug before downing them. “Haven’t had an interest in looking that way in a long time. Some things are best left in the past.”

“But now you know why we trust you with our sister.” Ryland crossed his arms, scowling at him with mock anger. “And if you touch her in any way we don’t approve of, we’ll toss you bodily off of Mount Corvis.” Rupurt chuckled again weakly, shaking his head. He felt unbalanced by all of the information they had given them, and needed time to process it. He thought of the woman's tight, fierce appearance with a bit more understanding now. It was loss and heartache that made her hard, he thought to himself, not a personality trait. That would be easier to deal with than someone who was mean to their core.

“No fear in that direction, Ryland, you scoundrel. You sister seems the type where she’d do it herself anyhow.” Pretty though she may be, she seemed much more prickly than Kiashin had ever been. He settled back into his chair, watching his companions. Ryland was tugging slightly at his beard, watching the room and waving slightly to those he recognized. Alexi cast a loving look towards his husband, but turned his attention back to the Kul Tiran.

“You’ve got that right. She can take care of herself. But, we’re her family, and can’t help but worry. She is truly the best of us, though she may not seem like it now.” Alexi finished his wine and tossed some coins on the table to cover their tab, clapping Rupurt on the back as he stood. “We’ll leave you to it. And Rupurt, we appreciate your discretion on this.”

“Yeah, yeah, so much so that we’re giving you this for the added trouble of dealing with our pest of a sister.” Ryland stood and dropped a heavy pouch in front of Rupurt, who took it slowly and tucked it in his belt purse without opening it. The scarred man grinned, slugging him softly on the shoulder. “We’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Aye. Thank you for your confidence in me.” Rupurt shook hands with both of them before they left. He felt tired, and the need to process, though it was still early in the evening. “I hope I won’t let you down.” The two men both laughed at that and left, gathering their rain gear from the foyer before slipping back into the rainy night. Rupurt sat for a moment, watching the fire crackle in the hearth next to him, considering what they had just told him. They were right, he thought to himself, they could get in trouble for telling him, though he appreciated their candor. He had seen and dealt with shell shock in the past, and the experience had not been pleasant. Druid though he may be, healing was not his strong suit. He was a guardian, a bear of a man, strong and capable. He tapped his fingers on the table, considering his options for a few moments before rising. After wishing Missus Sable a good night and receiving yet another peck on the cheek, he made his way to his room, unlocking the door and hanging his things neatly in the wardrobe. It was only after he had arranged everything to his satisfaction and readying himself for bed that he opened the coin purse they had given him and counted the contents with hands that shook.

“You could have just told me how much she means to you, lads,” he said quietly, laughing to himself over the exorbitant sum he found there. “But I’ll guard her. I’ll guard her as well as I’m able.” Still chuckling to himself, he poured the coins back in the purse and stowed it, settling himself in his bed with a smile on his face. Even the news of Kiashin being in Kul Tiras couldn’t dim the excitement he felt at slowly whittling away at raising enough money to reopen his beloved Bee and Barrel Tavern.

I’ll have my tavern back in no time, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. Then everything can go back to normal.


End file.
